Bathroom Humor!
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble! Rating change! Might get racy!
1. A Fall In With Fluffy!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime charachter has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : A Falling In With Fluffy!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This was rediculous. Kagome had brought him to her era. It smelled horrid. It was noisy. And furthermore it was overrun with humans. He had nearly attacked the teli-vis-ion thingy when she had turned it on. Not even 5 minutes later the phone had rang, and he had unceremoniously attempted to attack it as well. The toaster had a lovely set of claw marks on the side. The microwave was cut completely in two. He punctured 4 neat little holes in the tire to her mothers car. Saying it had growled at him, when Mama had turned it on. Buyo was nowhere to be found, after being snarled at. Sota, well he had actually pissed his pants when Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat.

Kagome's alarm clock. Now that was classic. Waking him up from a peacefull slumber it had met it's match. Courtesy of gra-vi-dy, as Sesshomaru had read from her dictionary. Trying to be funny for a moment, her expression had irked him. She was pissed, and he was curiously scared. She had kicked him out, back to the feudal era for him. Although two days later she had felt bad and gone back for him. This resulted in a broken desk lamp and chair. Kagome had a sneeking suspicion that he was a part of the underwear gnome brigade. The first day he had been back her favorite pair of her lacy, blue, boy cut panties had mysteriously gone missing.

But this, this was embarrasing. Here he was Lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of The Western Lands. He had needed to use the bathroom. Kagome had explained it to him. He hadn't understood, but he told her she would be fine. All he needed to do was crap. He had been holding it for about 20 minutes now and he couldn't hold it anymore.

So here he was The Lord Sesshomaru. The great Taiyoukai himself. And he needed hepl from said Miko because he had fell in the porcelain bowl

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha... I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"


	2. Contemplations With Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thank you to :

Sassybratt, Luna-Chan96

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 2 : Contemplations With Inuyasha!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ok Kagome had told him when he was done to flush the 'toilet'. How was he to do that? He had laughed at Sesshomaru when he had to come help. Seeing Sesshomaru stuck inside the 'toilet', and Kagome had a nice blush on her face. Pulling him out of it had been funny. Now it was his turn, he had to pee, Kagome told him to use the 'toilet' so he went off to do just that. Although before he even reached the stairs Kagome had turned around and warned him not to fall in. That had brought a laugh out of him, and a growl out of Sesshomaru.

"How do I 'flush' this 'toilet' thing?" He contemplated. Inuyasha hadn't had a chance to find out how. When his brother had fallen in Kagome had quickly rushed them out after helping Sesshomaru out of the toilet. This wasn't fair, but he wasn't asking for help. Nope he would figure this out on his own.

"Damn straight, I'll be damned if I ask that damn wench for help!" He stated with a confident voice. Pumping him fist into the air he pepped himself up. "I can do this, I can do this. Yes I'm gonna do it. Something about a handle. Yes, yes, push the handle down." Searching around for a moment Inuyasha found said item. Pushing down on the handle it broke off with a loud thunk.

"INUYASHA, EVERYTHING OK UP THERE?" Kagome yelled from downstairs.

"I'M FINE KAGOME, NOTHING 'S WRONG."

Damn, how would he flush it now? Wait! He could still turn the piece right? Yes he could. Turning the remaining piece of the handle the toiled flushed and made a loud growling noise.

"HA HA! I KNEW THIS THING WAS A DEMON" He yelled, hearing Kagome and Sesshomaru running up the stairs at his loud proclimation. They arrived just in time for him to use the Wind Scar on the toilet. Covering all of them in toilet water, and... Pee.

"Ewwwww... INUYASHA!"

"Brother you are an idiot!"

And there he stood in the bathroom covered in toilet water and pee. An innocent look on his face.

"What?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha... I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ok so _"__**Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free**__**." **_ Isn't going the way I want it to. I am focusing completely on "_**Kara Higeki Ni Ai"**_ for now. Most likely "_**Good Enough.**_" will be discontinued all together I havn't decided yet. If you want to be notified about all of my decisions pertaining to my stories then E-Mail me at

I will send notes to you about what I am doing with my stories. Also I am still looking for a beta if anyone wants to step up to this. I don't spell well and it would be nice to have some help. And as a bonus, you get to be the first person to read the new chapter! Well I'll see ya'll later. Enjoy. Next up is Miroku. And this one will be fun!!


	3. Special Napkins?

Disclaimer: Me No Own!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thank you to :

Sassybratt, Luna-Chan96, Inuyasha fan2789

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious.

This chap is inspired by an email I recieved.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 3: Special Napkins?

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This was our first day in Kagome's time. Sango and I had been told of Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's follies in the 'bathroom' and told how everything worked. Sadly I was on the recieving end of a scared Buyo and got a nasty gash on my arm from his claws. I asked Kagome where she had her 'band aids' and she told me they were in the 'bathroom.' Trotting up the stairs I heard her finish her sentence.

"They should be in the cabinet under the sink Miroku!" Calling back an ok I continued on my way. Reaching the 'bathroom' I quickly found said cabinet. Opening the door I quickly located the 'band aid' box. Retrieving one I rinsed the blood off of my arm and placed the 'band aid' on the now clean gash. Feeling the call of nature I proceded to use the 'toilet' and take care of buisness. Gazing around the room as I relieved myself I took a gander back to that cabinet. I had left the door open and spied a box that read 'napkins' as I saw them I wondered why she kept them in a place like this. Kagome had told us about napkins, and they were quite usefull. Having Inuyasha around they had come in handy, usually during meal times. He was such an illmannered person at times. Ramen would end up all over his face, Noodles and broth evenly. So once again I thought to myself why would she keep them in here? Finishing up with my buisness I washed my hands and decided to examine the box closer. As I read the box in the cabinet I then decided that I would ask Kagome why she was keeping 'napkins' in the bathroom. So cradling the box in my arm I proceded down the stairs. Returning to the 'Living room' I asked Kagome about them.

"Kagome why are these napkins in the bathroom?"

Her face flushed red and the only explination I recieved was that they were the good napkins.

"Oh." I replied turning and replacing the 'napkins'.

That was 3 month's ago and it was 'Thanksgiving' and Kagome had left with the others to buy supplies, including her mother, grandfather, and brother. Each of us was given a task to complete for her mine was to set the table.

When they returned, her mother came in first and immediately burst into laughter. Next came her grandfather who gasped, then began giggling. Next came her brother, who roared with laughter.

Then came Kagome, who almost died of embarrassment when she saw each place setting on the table with a 'special occasion' Kotex napkin at each plate, with the fork carefully arranged on top. I had even tucked the little tail in so they didn't hang off the edge!!

Kagome asked me why I used these and, of course, my response sent the others into further fits of laughter. Those who knew what they were of course!

"But, Kagome, you said they were for special occasions!!"

Isn't it easier to just tell the truth?! ??

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha... I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sango Next!


	4. That's Not A Handle!

Disclaimer: I have a quarter to my name, that's it!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thank you to :

Inuyasha fan2789, Sassybratt, teddies456, fanchick111,

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 4: That's not a Handle!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

She had to go pee. Problem was that Miroku was in the bathroom taking a shower at the moment. All day he had made fun of her, that morning she had tried on an outfit Kagome had gotten for her. The skirt was shorter than she would have liked. It was a pleated black and pink plaid skirt that stopped at mid thigh. A black wife beater covered her top half, leaving an inch of skin visible between the two. Knee high boots covered her legs with fishnet stockings from thigh to toe . Ablack ribbon wrapped delicately around her neck. Fishnet gloves curled around her arms and fingers. When she had come down the stairs Miroku's jaw hit the floor. They had went out to a club. and Kagome had taught them the modern dances. Miroku wasn't able to keep his hands off of her. When they had gotten back to the shrine he had immediately gone upstairs to shower. He had a glass of alcahol thrown at him when he tried to grope one of the club goers.

So here she was trying to decide what to do. Deciding to risk it she went up and did her buisness. Being as quiet as possible she was quickly finished. Then she had an idea. She was going to get back at Miroku. Kagome had already shown her how to use everything in the bathroom. So operation: Get back at Miroku, was a go. Tip toeing over to the shower she pulled the curtain back a bit and reached for the cold water handle. What she grabbed wasn't what she was aiming for. It was long, thick, hard, and warm. It felt like skin, and Miroku yelped.

"EEEEEEEP!"

Yanking the curtain back his gaze fell on Sango, and still wrapped around his member. A grin spread avcross his face.

"Hello Sango dearest, care to join me?"

Face flushed bright red she ran screaming from the room.

"MIROKU I HATE YOU!!"

Safe to say they all had a good laugh!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha... I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Shippo next!


	5. The Evil Hairdryer Of Death!

Disclaimer: Well... I spent my quarter yesterday... So now I own nothing!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thank you to :

Sassybratt, Inuyasha fan2789, Luna-Chan96

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious.

This chap, longer than others!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 5 : The Evil Hairdryer Of Death!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

I thought to myself today that maybe this was a bad idea bringing everyone to my time. We had to get a new toilet courtesy of Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango won't even look at each other. Sesshomaru refuses to use the 'indoor facilities' now. After Shippo's incident I beagan to think this.

Shippo had needed a bath something ferce. Not having the space for him to 'air dry' himself I decided to use the hairdryer on his tail and fur. That was a bad experience for him.

Giving the bath went off without a hitch. When he was clean I towel dried him as much as I could. Picking up the hairdryer I turned it on.

&SHIIPPO POV&

I had a bath today, it was very relaxing. The drying part will stick in my memory forever. Kaogme towel dried me and then warned she was going to use the hairdryer. Warning me of the noise before she turned it on. The noise didn't scare me to much, the heat was nice also. She was almost done drying my fur when she placed it a little to close to my skin. I yelped when it burned me, lashing out with my fangs I bit the cord coming out of the bottom. When I bit down an electric shock raced through my body. And I yelled out.

"KAGOME IT'S A DEMON, AND IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!"

My hair stood on end and Kagome said she was sorry. It was ok, I knew it was my fault, but she still felt guilty. after the incident Kagome told me that maybe she should send everyone back home. Being the child I was Isaid, as she told me. 'The cutest thing ever' I don't know why she said that but whatever. I said only one scentence, but it changed her mind.

"Kagome, you don't have to send us back, we need to have more come here, it's been pretty funny so far. Right?"

At that she laughed so hard she cried. Then she told me.

"No Shippo, I guess it isn't that bad. I'll bring some more and we'll have even more laughs!"

So Kagome went back and brought Rin with her. And when Rin saw me she laughed as well. My fur hasn't been quite the same since!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha... I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Rin Next!

I have chapters planned for the following.

Rin, Koga, Jaken, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kaede, Ayame, and Kikyo. If you have suggestions for any of these or other characters go ahead and send them to me. I am open to anything!


	6. Attack Of The Soap Bubble Demon!

Disclaimer: I have no cigarettes, no money, and no life!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when an anime character has to go to the potty? They never really have anything in the anime's that show they actually use the bathroom. Here's my thought's on that! My first Drabble!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thank you to :

Sassybratt,

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This is just for fun. This fic is not serious.

Staring Rin. Feat. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Bathroom Humor

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 6: Attack Of The Soap Bubble Demon!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Rin had been at the shrine in modern times for 2 days. It was time for a bath which I decided to take care of. I informed Sesshomaru that I was taking her to bathe, and he told me to call for him if I needed anything. Quickly filling the tub with water and soap bubbles I set to work. Washing her hair first was quick, next came her body. I had told her about the antics that had occured with the others. When Sesshomaru had called to me Rin came up with the greatest idea ever. I had never had so much fun with soap bubbles ever.

As she was finishing up with her bath we began to cover her in the bubbles. Covered head to toe I told her to growl at me when Sesshomaru entered the bathroom. Placing ourselves into position I called for him.

"AHHHHHHHHH......... SESSHOMARU!!!"

Laying on the floor Rin stood above me growling. The door flew open in a flurry of movement. Not only was Sesshomaru there but Inuyasha was as well.

"WHERES THE DEMON" They yelled in unison.

"ATTACK OF THE SOAP BUBBLE DEMON!" I cried.

"I'LL SAVE YOU KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha stood back in the doorway, he knew what was going on. There was no fooling him. Racing forward he caught Sesshomaru's arm mid strike and said.

"Sesshomaru, I wouldn't do that if I was you. Don't want to hurt Rin do you?"

Brow arching, his head cocked to the side and replied. "You mean this 'soap bubble demon' is Rin?"

"Yes." Inuyasha replied walking to Rin and clearing the bubbles away from her face.

"So Kagome didn't turn her into a demon?"

"No." Came 3 voices in unison

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ha ha ha ha........ I couldn't help myself!

Tell me what you think. Be nice though.

Inspired by my mothers question.

"Hey Iz, do they ever go to the bathroom?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Koga Next.


End file.
